I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable storage containers for storing rolls of toilet paper and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A number of paper product roll dispensers are known in the prior art, and it is generally known that such paper product roll dispensers include a spool for mounting on a rotatable spindle from which the product is unwound in desired lengths. Examples of such well-known products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,124; 2,570,491; and 3,843,071.
It is also known that it is desirable to maintain extra rolls of tissue paper in or near the bathroom. In the past it has been necessary to store such extra rolls either in a closet near the bathroom or in the bathroom itself. However, if the tissue is stored in the bathroom, the extra rolls of tissue are generally placed in the medicine chest, a cabinet or, if no additional better place is available, on the water tank itself. In most situations the storage space is small and, thus, it is undesirable to store the tissue in these locations. Leaving the tissue on the water tank is unsightly and detracts from the overall decor of a bathroom. An example of an attempt to overcome the problems of the storage of toilet paper and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,010.